Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber molded article, and more particularly to an insulated radiating rubber molded article for promoting heat radiation from an electrical apparatus by being interposed between the electrical apparatus and a base at the attaching time of the electrical apparatus generating heat according to an actuation to the base, and for electrically insulating between the electrical apparatus and the base. The rubber molded article according to the present invention is used, for example, in a relevant field to an LED lighting equipment, or all the fields which require heat radiation performance and insulation performance in the other heat radiating parts.
Description of the Conventional Art
For example, the LED generates heat at the lighting time, and temperature of the LED rises if the heat generation is not efficiently dissipated. As a result, a circuit part is deteriorated little by little and is finally damaged, and its service life becomes short. Further, high insulation performance is required in the lighting fixture so that the lighting fixture is not broken when abnormal voltage is applied due to lighting stroke, and an insulation test is under obligation to do.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 3, an LED package 21 is attached to a base body of a lighting equipment or a base 25 of an aluminum heat sink via an insulative sheet 24 having a heat conductivity, the LED package being used in the lighting equipment (being structured such that a light emitting element circuit 23 is formed on a base plate 22 made of an aluminum) (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-181248).
Here, the insulative sheet 24 used in the structure mentioned above is necessary to be installed larger than a magnitude of the aluminum base plate 22 for more securely preventing short circuit between the aluminum base plate 22 of the LED package 21 and the base 25. As a result, the insulative sheet 24 is set to a flat surface shape which is slightly larger than the aluminum base plate 22.
However, the insulative sheet 24 is formed into a sheet shape as its name suggests, and is only one planate rubber molded article. Therefore, the planate insulative sheet 24 can not be previously assembled in the LED package 21, and both the elements 21 and 24 can not be handled as an integral article. It is necessary to alight both the elements 21 and 24 every time when the LED package 21 is attached to the base 25, and handling property at the attaching work time is not good.